


What Once Was Mine

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Hits People with a Frying Pan, After this series is done I will no longer have braincells, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Banter, Changes to Canon Lore, Disney, F/M, FRYING PAN FRYING PAN FRYING PAN, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, I LIVE FOR THE BANTER, Idiots in Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mutual Pining, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Temporary Character Death, The Jury is Still Out On Whether I Actually Have Any Now Either, Thief Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, did I make this relationship way more banterous than it is in the movie??, so does Marinette, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Twenty-Second Prompt: DisneyThis is the story of how I died. Well, kinda. I died for a little bit and then came back. But the truth is, this story isn’t really even mine. This is the story of a girl named Marinette. And, like many of the best stories, it starts with once upon a time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What Once Was Mine

**_This is the story of how I died. Well, kinda. I died for a little bit and then came back. But the truth is, this story isn’t really even mine. This is the story of a girl named Marinette. And, like many of the best stories, it starts with once upon a time._ **

Once upon a time, there was a magical set of earrings, hidden far, far away from the kingdom of Paris. These earrings, along with a ring of equal power and magic, were coveted by many people in the kingdom. And especially by one particular man– you might want to remember him. He’s kind of important. But the kingdom had long ago been warned to never take the earrings or ring unless in great danger and willing to pay the price, so they both remained locked away, guarded heavily. Well, years passed, kings and queens came and went, and the set of magical jewelry stayed precisely where it was. 

That is until the Queen and her unborn child grew extremely sick. She was running out of time to find a cure, and to ensure an heir for her kingdom. And that’s when people start looking for a miracle. Or, in this case, the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. You see, over the years, the location of these had been lost to time, left a mystery to all. 

Well, except for one. This man, Papillon, had been visiting the location of the Miraculous for centuries, using the wishes that come with it to keep himself alive for so long. The price had taken its toll on him, but he had long ago stopped caring. He wanted to keep the power for himself, instead of sharing it with other people who needed it. All he had to do was sing a special song. 

_“Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong. Miraculous, the luckiest the power of love, always so strong,”_

**_Alright, you get the gist. He sings, he stays young, creepy, right?_**

Despite this man’s determination to keep this power for himself, the guards eventually discovered the hidden crystal cave in which the Miraculous were hidden. 

The Ladybug Miraculous alone healed the Queen, and a healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful raven hair. That young princess was Marinette. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky– red with black designs to honor the power that saved the Queen and Marinette’s lives. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. 

And then that moment ended. 

Without the Ladybug Miraculous, the man was unable to keep himself youthful anymore, and the Cat Miraculous was again under too much protection to be of any use to him. 

He thought all was lost, but it seemed the child had inherited some of the powers from the Miraculous. And along with the powers embedded in her, the Ladybug Miraculous was carefully studded in her ears. 

Papillon attempted to take the earrings from the girl, but he was unable to remove them from her ears. 

So he took the next best thing. 

He broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that… gone. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, Papillon raised the child as his own in a tower, hidden away from the world and the kingdom that loved her. 

The little girl sat stood by the window, earrings glowing brightly against her pale skin as her soft voice echoed around the small tower _“…Miraculous, the luckiest the power of love, always so strong,”_

Papillon had found his new Miraculous, and this time he was determined to keep it hidden. 

Marinette turned to Papillon, blue eyes wide and curious, her hands perched on the edge of the only window in the tower, “Why can’t I go outside?”

“The world outside is a dangerous place, Marinette. It’s filled with dangerous, selfish people. I’m keeping you here to keep you safe, and it’s where you must stay. Do you understand, my miracle?” 

The young girl sighed, staring longingly out of the window, “Yes, Père,” 

But the walls of the tower couldn’t hide everything from the lost princess. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen would release thousands of lanterns into the sky in the hopes that one day, their daughter would return. 

**_Eighteen years soon passed, and the young Princess soon blossomed into a young woman. A beautiful one, I might add, even if she doesn’t like puns, which are totally awesome by the– hey don’t hit me! You’ll hurt all my feelings, My Lady!_ **

Every day, she’d follow the same routine, waking up early in the morning to bake croissants and a variety of decadently decorated pastries, spinning and sliding around the tower cleaning up, performing complicated ballet dances with mops and sponges on her feet. She’d read, perhaps her favorite novel of mysteries and heists and lost royalty, continue to paint across the walls of the tower, dreams of hers with ladybugs and black cats. 

Until lunch, she’d sit at the sewing machine until her fingers and toes cramped, silks and laces strewn about her bedroom in various attempts to make the perfect dress. 

After lunch, it was back to the expanse of hobbies that kept her sane– pottery, candle-making, chess, singing, and always more time to sew. 

Always the same pattern, the same day repeated over and over again without any sign of an end in sight. 

Adorned in a delicate pink dress akin to the outfit of a ballet dancer– an outfit she knew Père wouldn’t approve of, considering he only wanted her dressing in red and black– Marinette poked her head cautiously out the wide window, sheets of loose black hair cascading over one shoulder. “Hmm,” she said with a small giggle, “I guess Tikki isn’t hiding out here today…” 

She backed away before her hand reached out quickly, snatching up her kwami. “Gotcha! That’s, hmm, twenty-two for me. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?”

Tikki shook her head, whining, “Marinette,” 

“Alright, I guess we have been playing this for a while. What do you want to do?” 

Her kwami tilted her head in the direction of the window, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“No,” Marinette said sternly, “I don’t think so. I like it in here, and so do you,” 

Tikki snorted, but Marinette turned to glance to the so-often hidden painting of black and red lights illuminating the night sky, gaze softening. 

“This year,” she muttered to herself, _“This year,”_

* * *

“This year,” he said confidently, green eyes clear and proud. “This year is going to be a good year, I can tell,”

Chat Noir stood on the roof of the palace, arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face. Ignoring the scoffs of the two women behind him, he forged on, “I could get used to a view like this,” 

The Parisian kingdom spread out beneath the trio, lights just starting to flicker on as the sun rose, casting a golden and pink glow across the city. Paris was bathed in ethereal colors and warmth. Meanwhile, the master thief’s cat ears flickered as if listening to something, feet scuffing against the black tiles of the roof. 

Lila tapped her foot impatiently against the slated tiles of the roof, olive eyes narrowed in contempt. “C’mon, Noir. Hurry it up.” 

The regularly flashy girl had pulled a muted orange hood over long and tangled brown hair. The near-exact copy of an incredibly expensive necklace was tucked into the neckline of her shirt, and she’d attempted to cover up the various scrapes and bruises on her face from brawls with an extensive amount of makeup. 

“Hold on,” Chat said, holding a clawed hand, pausing for a minute to stare out at the city, the sun at his back, illuminating golden hair in a halo, “Yep, I’m used to it. Guys, I want a castle,” 

“You’re as good as you say you are,” Chloé said, inspecting her nails, “And you can get us the crown, you can buy your own castle,” 

Below them sat one of the most valuable treasures in the entire palace, the crown of the Lost Princess. Unfortunately for Chat, it was also the most heavily guarded treasure, with a rotation of five guards surveying it at all times. 

Chat turned to the two of them, bouncing on his toes and eying them warily. “Your faith in me is truly astounding,” he deadpanned. When he only received unimpressed looks from Chloé and Lila, he sighed. “I can do it,”

Carefully lowering himself down the fraying rope, Chat locked his ankles around it as he flipped himself upside-down, inspecting the crown. 

Surrounded by a glass case, a bright silver crown inlaid with gold foil twisted into spires rested, decorated with pink sapphires and aquamarines. He tilted his head, searching for faults in the casing. Quickly spotting an area of the glass with a small crack– unnoticeable to the untrained eye– he placed a clawed finger into the crack, slowly wedging it open. The glass panel came off cleanly, and his hand shot in, taking the crown in a swift motion. He replaced the panel again, propping it up. 

The guard closest to the case sneezed, and Chat fought back a smirk. He had a slightly bad habit of messing with the people he was stealing from. 

“Oh,” he said knowingly, “Hay fever?” 

The guard nodded, “Yeah,” Chat could practically see the moment of realization set in as the guard slowly turned on his heels. “Huh? Hey, you!” he shouted as Chat saluted him, the rope beginning to ascend through the open skylight. “Wait, what? Stop right there! Halt!” 

As Lila finally hauled him back up through the skylight, Chat scrambled to his feet, placing the crown in the black leather satchel securely fastened around his shoulder. 

The three started running without a word to each other as Chat whooped with joy. 

“Really though, can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can. Oh, the things we've seen and it's only six in the morning! Ladies, this is a _very_ big day!”

* * *

“This is it, Tikki,” Marinette said delightedly, “This is a very big day. I’m finally going to do it. I’m going to ask Père.” 

She giddily spun in a circle, startling when her father called out. 

“Marinette!”

Nodding her head once more in determination, Marinette shook herself out, “Yes, Pére! I’ll bring you up in a moment.” She turned to Tikki, “Spots on!” 

A red glow enveloped her, and she grabbed the yo-yo at her waist. Slinging it up and around the pulley-system by the window, she lowered down one end of it to Pére, pulling him up to the window, standing back as he crawled in. 

“Bonjour, Père,” she said, reattaching the yo-yo to her waist. “Welcome home,” 

Her père pulled her into a hug, patting the top of her head soothing, “Oh, Marinette. I don’t know how you manage to do that every day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting,” 

Blushing at the praise, Marinette took a step back as her father released her from the hug. “Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“Really?” Père asked, raising an icy blonde eyebrow, “Then I don’t know why it takes so long!” Marinette’s face fell, and Pére quickly reached out to take her forearm, “I’m just teasing, my Miracle,” 

Marinette’s brow furrowed at his teasing, “Alright… so, Père, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day–” 

Père pulled her over to the mirror, a black and purple butterfly landing on his finger, “Do you know what I see when I look into the mirror?” 

“But Père–” Marinette protested. 

“I see a strong, capable person with amazing powers– oh, and you’re here too!” Marinette frowned at him, and he snorted, “Oh I’m just teasing, Marinette, honestly,” 

Heaving a deep sigh, Marinette released her transformation, “But Père, I was saying tomorrow is–” 

“Marinette, I’m feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me?” 

Her eyes widened, “Oh. OH! Right. Of course, Père.” 

She quickly reached for a stool, sitting her father down in it and kneeling by the floor next to him. She placed his left hand on her earring, singing so rapidly her words began to blur together, _“Miraculous, simply the most dependable up to the test when things go wrong. Miraculous, the luckiest the power of love, always so strong,”_

Her père reeled back, removing his hand from her earring after she’d finished singing. “Marinette!” 

Ignoring her father’s reprimanding, Marinette continued on, bouncing up and down eagerly, “Anyways, Père, as I was saying– tomorrow’s a pretty big day, and you didn’t really respond. So, I’m just going to tell you; it’s my birthday! Tada!” 

Père frowned, shaking his head, “No, it can’t be. I remember rather clearly; your birthday was last year,” 

Marinette wrinkled her nose, smoothing out the soft pink fabric of her dress. “Well, Père, that’s sort of the funny thing about birthdays. They’re _kind of_ an annual thing. And this year, I’m turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, I– what I really want for this birthday,” her voice lowered into a mumble, “What I’ve wanted for… well, quite a few birthdays now…”

Her father sighed, “Marinette, stop it with the mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbling,” he chastised. 

A deep frown settled across Marinette’s face, exasperation setting in. From her spot by the windowsill, Tikki made a gesture for her to continue. “Oh, I want to see the floating lights!” 

“What?” 

Marinette climbed up onto a chair, pulling back the curtains to show her père the painting of the floating lights, “Well, I was really hoping that you’d _take_ me to see the floating lights.” 

Père inspected the painting for a few moments, tilting his head, “Oh, you mean the stars,” 

“No, not stars,” Marinette corrected, pointing to the astrological charting of stars she’d painted on her ceiling, “I’ve charted the stars, and they’re always constant. But these, they’re different. They appear every year on my birthday, Père. Only on my birthday,” she brushed a finger over the red and black lights, “And I can’t help but feel like, whatever they are, they’re meant for _me._ I need to see them, Père,” Desperation began creeping into her voice, “I need to see them, and not just from my window. In person. I _have_ to know what they are,” 

Her father raised an eyebrow, “You mean you want to go outside? Oh, why Marinette. Look at you, as fragile as a Ladybug. You know why we stay up in this tower,” 

“I know,” Marinette said softly, “But still…” 

“That’s right,” her père said, “It’s to keep you safe, my Miracle. I always knew this day would come. I knew that you’d want to leave eventually. Soon, but not yet,” 

“But–” 

Père shook his head, “Shhhh. Trust me, Marinette. Your father knows best. You’ll be much safer if you listen to me, my Miracle.” He moved to stand by the wall, leaning against it carefully, “Trust me, Marinette, if you go outside, no matter what you do, something will go wrong. The world’s a terrifying and dangerous place for people like you,” 

From his pockets he withdrew hasty sketches of various scenes from the outside world, “There are ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand. Snakes that can kill when they bite, the plague that ruins whole cities. Large bugs, men with pointy teeth– and some things even I hesitate to name,” 

Père reached out to place a hand around her shoulder, “But don’t worry, Marinette. If you stay here, I can protect you. You’re safe as long as you’re with me. I’m here to help you, my Miracle. Just promise me one thing. Marinette?” 

She hid her shaking hands in the folds of her dress, “Yes?” 

“Don’t _ever_ ask to leave this tower again,” 

Facing burning with shame, Marinette looked down to her feet, “Yes, Père,” 

“Very good,” her father pulled her into a hug, “I love you very much, dear,” 

Marinette hid her face in the folds of his shirt, “I love you more,” 

Père smiled down at her, brushing a thumb along her earring. “And I love you most. Don’t forget it, my Miracle. You’ll regret it. Your father knows best,” 

He walked over the window, beginning to climb down, “I’ll see you later, my Miracle.” 

Tikki nuzzled into her shoulder comfortingly as Marinette sighed, “And I’ll be here,”

* * *

Chat Noir rushed through the forest, readjusting the satchel hanging on his shoulder as he ran from the hoard of palace guards chasing after him. 

Just as he was about to pass a tree, a flash of worn-down paper caught his eye. Quickly, he backtracked, stopping to stare at the face printed on the page in front of him. 

A dashing, debonair smile? 

Check. 

Cat-like pupils? 

Check. 

Messy, untamed hair?

Yep, definitely check. 

But what was going on with his nose?!

“No, no, no!” Chat Noir exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch and panic, “This is bad. This is very, _very_ bad!” He plucked the wanted poster of the tree, holding it up next to his face, “They just can’t get my nose right!” 

Lila looked at him as though he’d gone insane, “Who cares?” 

“Well, that’s easy for you guys to say,” Chat said, gesturing to the posters of Lila and Chloé, both of which looked like perfect matches, “You both look amazing,” 

The thumping of hooves startled him out of his distress. Spinning on his heels, Chat turned to see the group of guards right on top of the small cliff he’d just climbed down. Without a word, the three criminals immediately took off, Chat stuffing the wanted poster into his satchel along with the crown. 

Stumbling over uneven ground, the three took off away from the guards until they reached a dead end. They’d have to climb up another cliff in order to get out. 

Chat stared up at the cliff for a moment before turning to Lila and Chloé, “Alright, okay. If you guys could be so kind as to give me my baton back, I could climb up it, then pull you guys up with it.” 

Chloé and Lila exchanged a look, then Lila held out her hand, “Give us the satchel first,” 

“What?” Placing one hand to his chest, Chat pouted at the two of them, “I just… I can’t believe that after all we’ve done together, you two _still_ don’t trust me.” The two girls just continued to stare at him, deadpan. “Ouch,” he said in monotone. 

He reached over to take off the satchel, dropping it into Lila’s waiting hands. 

Lila smirked at Chloé, who pulled out his baton from behind her back. Chat quickly snatched it away, propelling himself up as he scrambled to the top of the ledge. He looked down at the two of them, keeping his baton on the ground below him. 

“Well,” Lila said expectantly, “Pull us up, pretty boy,” 

“Awww,” Chat cooed, placing his hands on his cheeks, “You think I’m pretty. Then, he slowly pulled out the black satchel from behind his back, “Wish I could, ladies, but my hands are full,” 

He retracted his baton, Lila and Chloé sliding back down to the ground as Lila patted herself down, searching for the satchel. Just as he saw Lila’s eyes widen in rage, he dashed off, racing into the forest. 

And just his luck, when he was only paces away from where he’d left Lila and Chloé, he heard the thumping of hooves and a cacophony of voices. 

“Get that satchel at any costs!” 

Now, Chat may have been stupid, but he wasn’t stupid enough to not recognize the voice of the captain of the guard. He sped up, spewing out profanities under his breath as he secured the satchel around his shoulder again. 

With his free hand, Chat pulled the baton off from its position on his back, catapulting himself into the air to keep himself ahead of the guards. That is until Plagg decided to drop his transformation. He faltered only for a minute, struggling to run quickly without his Miraculous aiding him. “Are you kidding me, Plagg? I’m kinda in the middle of something here!” 

Plagg shrugged his miniature shoulders, floating through the air next to him, “I don’t make the rules, kid. You used up my energy. Got any Camembert?” 

Cursing whatever god had given him the laziest kwami to exist, Chat shook his head, “You know I don’t.” 

The hoofbeats kept getting louder, and Chat placed his hand against what appeared to be a rock, startling when the vines surrounding it caved in. Just before the horses came into his sights, he ducked into the alcove. 

The sight that greeted him wasn’t exactly what he’d expected. 

It seemed like a small oasis, a tall tower covered in ivy and flowers with a waterfall in the background, the sun streaming in from the sky. The grass was a bright green and a small river twisted through the ground on one side of the tower. 

Chat let himself give a small sigh of relief. The tower looked abandoned judging by the unkempt ivy climbing up the sides. A perfect place to hide out until the royal guard stopped patrolling the forests. 

He turned to Plagg, “I don’t suppose you could let me transform so I could climb up there?” 

His kwami shook his head, “No can do, kid,” 

Grumbling, he pulled out two arrows from his satchel, sticking them into the nooks between the rocks, slowly and painstakingly making his way up the tower. 

He eventually climbed through the window, checking to make sure he still had the crown before he sighed constantly. “Alone at last,” 

Then he heard the clang of metal and his world went dark.

* * *

When Marinette had planned out this day, it wasn’t exactly how she’d imagined it would go. She’d thought perhaps after a bit of convincing, her Père would take her to see the floating lights, and she’d be preparing for the trip for her birthday. 

The thought that she would have just knocked out a man who’d climbed into her tower with a frying pan had not once crossed her mind. 

She gazed down at him, searching him for possible weapons. He didn’t seem particularly dangerous. Her father’s warning from early that day flashed through her mind. _Men with pointy teeth._ Using her frying pan, she pried up the corner of his lip. Marinette studied him for a minute. She turned to Tikki, “He _looks_ normal,” 

It was then that the man– well, perhaps not man, he looked about her age– opened a bright green eye. 

Letting out a rather immature shriek, Marinette whacked him on the back of the head with her frying pan again. 

“Tikki!” she hissed out, “What do I do?” 

Being the ever-helpful kwami she was, Tikki just shrugged. “I don’t know, Marinette. It’s not like this happens often.” 

“Okay,” Marinette said, trying to calm herself down, “Alright.” 

She removed the satchel from the boy’s shoulder, placing it off the side. Then, she grabbed the boy by the shoulders, dragging him over to her wardrobe. 

Marinette opened it up, attempting to shove the boy inside, her muscles straining with effort, “Why is he so heavy?” 

After a few failed attempts– and maybe a broken finger on the boy’s part– Marinette safely closed the closet door behind her. 

“I have a person in my closet,” she said slowly, the realization dawning on her, “Tikki, I have a _person_ in my _closet!”_ Her kwami snorted as Marinette looked down confidently at her frying pan, “Too weak to handle myself out there, Père?” she said as she began to twirl the frying pan between her fingers, “Well tell that to me and my trusty fry pan– ouch!” 

Okay, perhaps she wasn’t a frying pan master yet, she thought, rubbing the spot on her head she’d just hit. 

She turned her attention to the satchel, something shiny inside catching her attention. 

Marinette picked it up, inspecting the circlet and the gems inlaid in it. She held it up, taking it over the mirror. “Is it a bracelet?” she asked, placing it around her wrist. Nope. Unless it was made for a giant. 

She held it out in front of her before slowly placing it on her head. She studied it for a second before shaking her head and taking it off. “Nah, that can’t be how you’re supposed to wear it.” 

“Marinette!” a voice called out, “Bring me up!” 

Marinette startled, calling out her transformation and quickly stuffing the strange item and satchel into the nearest hiding spot she could find. “Coming, Père!” 

She hitched her yo-yo up to the pulley system, beginning to pull her father up. 

“I have a big surprise!” her father called out. 

Marinette turned to eye the closet, “Uh, I do too!” 

Père let out a small laugh, “I better my surprise is bigger!” 

Letting out a nervous giggle as she continued to pull him up, Marinette muttered to herself, “I seriously doubt it,” 

Her father climbed in through the window, “I brought back strawberries! I’m going to make you macarons– your favorite! Surprise!” 

“Well, actually, Père, there’s something I want to tell you.” Marinette started out, wincing slightly at her awkward tone as she dropped her transformation. 

Père sighed, “Oh, Marinette, you know I hate leaving after a fight. Especially when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong,” 

“Okay,” Marinette said, “Yeah. But I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier and–” 

Her père sent her an upset glare, “I seriously hope you’re not still talking about the stars, Marinette,” 

“The floating lights, Père,” she corrected, “But, yes, I’m leading up to that.” 

“Because, my dear,” her father said in a sickly sweet done, “I really thought we’d dropped the issue.” 

Marinette winced. If there was one thing she hated more than almost anything, it was disappointing Père. “No, Père, I’m just saying you think I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there–” 

“My Miracle, I _know_ you’re not strong enough to handle yourself out there,” her father replied while he started unpacking the ingredients for macarons. 

“But if you would just–” 

“Marinette,” Père snapped, “we are _done_ talking about this,” 

“But trust me, I–” 

“Marinette,” 

She began backing up toward the closet, preparing to show her father what she’d done, “–know what I’m–” 

_“Marinette.”_

Frustration began to creep in on Marinette, “Oh, come on, if you’d just–” 

Her père turned to her, face red with rage, _“Enough with the lights, Marinette! You are not leaving this tower,_ **_ever_** _!”_ Marinette winced, stepping further away from her father, who placed a hand to his forehead, “Oh great, now _I’m_ the bad guy,” 

Cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment, Marinette curled in on herself. “All I was gonna say is that… I, uh, know what I want for my birthday now, Père,” 

He sighed in defeat and exasperation. “And what, pray tell, is that?” 

“New paint?” she said quietly, digging her hands into the fabric of her dress to ground herself. “That paint from the white shells you once brought me,” 

Her father turned to face her fully, frowning, “That is a very long trip, Marinette. Almost three days time.” 

Marinette blinked back hot and burning tears. “I just thought it was a better idea than… than the stars.” 

“You’re sure you’ll be alright all on your own?” 

She nodded, “I know I’m safe as long as I’m here.” 

Père moved toward her, wrapping her in a hug as one hand brushing against her earrings. “I’ll be back in three days. I love you very much, my Miracle,” 

“I love you more,” Marinette said, forcing herself not to cry. 

“And I love you most,” he said before leaving Marinette along in the tower, hot tears finally dripping down her cheeks. 

She shook her head, turning to Tikki. “It’s fine, right? I mean, I’ve got Père’s love, I shouldn’t ask for more. And, I mean, look around at all these things he’s given me,” she said, waving an arm at her various crafting sets and hobbies. “I’ve got so many things I should be thankful for.” Marinette laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I have everything, except, I guess, a door. Maybe it’s better I just stay in. But tell me, Tikki, if I stay here forever, when will my life begin?”

* * *

Chat woke up tied to a chair. This, in his opinion, was not an ideal situation to be in. He took stock of his surroundings– it was the same tower he’d climbed into earlier, and… was he tied up with a yo-yo? Just when he thought this day couldn’t get any weirder. “Is… is this a _yo-yo?”_ he demanded. “Did someone actually tie me up with a yo-yo?!” 

It was then that he heard a voice, “Struggling… struggling is pointless,” the voice sounded feminine and rather young, though Chat couldn’t place where it was coming from. “I know why you’re here. And I’m not afraid of you,” 

Chat tilted his head in confusion, “… okay?” 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” the voice asked, stepping into the light. 

Standing there was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She looked about his age, dressed in a red and black dress with leggings underneath, her hair tied half-up in a braid down her back. A red mask with black spots surrounded the most lovely and bright blue eyes he’d ever seen. Seeing as this girl was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him, Chat felt the pressure to respond with something suave and charming. 

So naturally what came out of his mouth was, “Uhhhhh,” 

Chat was really smart like that. 

“Who are you?” she repeated, her voice stronger, “And how did you find me?” 

Clearing his throat, Chat got ready to make a good impression. “I know not who you are,” he began, attempting to give his voice the low-pitched gravelly sound he’d heard was attractive, “Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say…” he turned his head towards her, giving her his best dazzling smile, “Hi. How are you doing? The name’s Chat Noir. How’s your day going?”

Unfortunately, the pretty girl did not seem impressed with his attempts. “And who else knows my location, Chat Noir?” 

Chat was starting to get the feeling there was some miscommunication going on, “Alright, My Lady–” 

“Marinette,” the girl interrupted. 

He paused for a second, “Uhh, sois béni.” (It only later occurred to him that this was her name, and not a very odd way of sneezing– listen, when pretty girls were around his brain didn’t work quite as well, okay?) “Listen, here’s the thing. I was in a, uh, situation. Gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower, and… oh no, no. Where is my satchel?” Chat was starting to like this girl a little less now. 

“I’ve hidden it,” she said confidently, “somewhere you’ll never find it,” 

Chat looked around the room for a second. “It’s in that pot, isn’t it.” 

She hit him on the head again. 

When he woke up, the girl was staring at him expectantly. 

He frowned at her, glaring at her frying pan, “Would you stop doing that?” 

The girl smiled triumphantly, _“Now_ it’s hidden where you’ll never find it.”

Chat had decided. Despite how pretty she was, he did not like this girl. Nope. Not even a little bit. He most certainly did not like her smile and her eyes and her– he didn’t like her, okay?

“So, what do you want with my earrings?” she asked, “To make your wish?” 

“What?” 

Now, Chat wasn’t a jewelry expert, but he was pretty sure making wishes on earrings wasn’t something you could do. Well, except for the Ladybug Miraculous, but everyone in the kingdom knew that it was safely tucked away in the palace. Especially after the escapade where he’d stolen the Black Cat Miraculous. 

The girl continued, undeterred, “Take them?” 

Chat sighed in exasperation, “No! Listen, the only thing I want to do is get out of here!” 

The pretty girl who Chat definitely didn’t like wasn’t expecting this. “Wait what? You don’t want my earrings?” 

“Why on earth would I want your earrings?” Chat asked. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed or not, but I couldn’t exactly wear them, now could I? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story.” 

The girl’s brow furrowed suspiciously, “And you’re telling the truth?” 

Chat sighed in exasperation, “Yes!” 

She thought about this for a moment, studying him, “Okay then, Chat Noir. I’m prepared to offer you a deal,” 

Chat raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Deal?” 

“Look this way,” she instructed, climbing around the room to pull back a set of curtains. Unfortunately, the yo-yo he was restrained with was also attached to her hip, and the chair fell right over. “Do you know what these are?”

Chat looked at the painting she was pointing to, ignoring the fact that his face was smushed. “You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?” 

The girl’s eyes widened, “Lanterns,” she said, almost reverently, “I knew they weren’t just stars. Well, tomorrow evening, these lanterns will light the night sky. You will take me there, acting as my guide. Take me to these lanterns and bring me back safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal,” 

Chat winced, “Yeah, Princess–” 

“Not a princess,” she interrupted. 

“–no can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly _sympathique_ at the moment. So, I won’t be taking you anywhere.” 

Princess narrowed her eyes, leaning in towards him, “Something brought you here, Chat Noir. Call it what you will; fate, destiny–” 

“– a stubborn kwami,” Chat said, rolling his eyes. As subtly as he could, he checked to make sure his kwami was still there. Yep, he was. But unfortunately, until he could feed Plagg camembert, his kwami couldn’t help him. 

She ignored him. “So I have made the decision to trust you–” 

Chat snorted, “– a horrible decision really,” 

“But trust me when I promise you this,” the girl said, leaning in until they were nose to nose, her eyes narrowed at him, “You could tear this tower apart, brick by brick. But without my help, you will _never_ find your precious satchel.”

Clearing his throat Chat furrowed his eyebrows, “Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you’ll give me my satchel?” 

She nodded, “I promise,” Chat resisted the urge to snort. In a world like his, promises didn't mean much. His doubt must have shown on his face, because she added, “And when I promise something, I never break that promise. Ever,” 

Chat sighed, “Alright, listen. I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the _smolder,”_ He gave her his best seductive smirk. Judging from her face, it wasn’t working too well. “This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn’t normally happen.” 

“Does that ever work?” she asked, clearly unimpressed. 

“Alright, fine,” he said begrudgingly, “I’ll take you to see the lanterns,” 

A smile broke out on her face, “Really?” she squealed, backing up until Chat fell flat on his face again. “Oops,” 

Chat groaned, “You broke my smolder,”

* * *

Marinette watched hesitantly as Chat climbed down the tower, just before he reached the ground, he looked up at her, green eyes matching the grass below her. “You coming, Princess?” 

She didn’t bother to correct him this time. Hooking her yo-yo up to the pulley system, Marinette stood on the windowsill. “I can do this,” she said, trying to act confidently. “Here I go,” 

Swinging herself down from the ledge, Marinette dropped down to the ground, rushing past Chat Noir. Once her feet were safely on the ground, she dropped her transformation. “I’m free…” she said to herself, “I– I’m free!” 

She turned to Tikki and declared confidently, “My life starts today.” 

Chat dropped down beside her, eyeing her outfit, “You’re wearing a pink, ankle-length dress.” 

Marinette nodded, “… I don’t really see where you’re going with this, but yes I am,” 

He shook his head, golden hair flipping across his forehead. “You can’t wear a dress like that and not let me call you Princess!”

Marinette wasn’t sure whether she found Chat endearing or incredibly annoying. She was, however, leaning toward the latter. 

Leading her toward the exit of hidden alcove Marinette had spent her whole life in, Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her through the curtain of vines, into the forest. She could hear birds chirping, and the whole forest seemed to burst with life. A doe leaped across the lazy stream twisting and turning to Marinette’s left, and to her right bright green trees expanded into the distance endlessly. 

She turned in a circle, looking at the whole scene in awe, “I can’t believe I did this!” 

She thought of her father, who was currently going on a trip to get her painting supplies. A flood of guilt washed through her as she thought of him realizing that she’d left her tower– the one thing he’d told her to never do. “Oh no,” she said softly to herself, “I can’t believe I did this…” 

Chat looked at her oddly, “You okay, Princess?” 

Marinette sat down, placing her hands on the ground next to her, “Père will be so upset. Oh god, he’ll be furious!” She turned to Chat, whose eyes were wide, “But that’s okay though, right Chat? What he doesn’t know won't kill him.” 

Chat opened his mouth to respond, but Marinette cut him off, “Oh no, this would kill him,” 

She stood up, dusting the grass and dirt off her dress. Marinette reached out and grabbed Chat’s forearm, “But this is amazing, Chat. And, it’s not that selfish of me to want to see the world, right?” She shook her head, “What am I talking about? I’m being a horrible daughter. I have to go back,” 

But the forest and the trees… Marinette would miss the freedom. She wanted control of her life. She wanted to see the world. “No,” she said, shaking her head again, hand tightening on Chat’s arm, “I’m not going back.” 

“No,” Marinette said, leaning against a tree, “I’m such a despicable human being for even considering this! Père trusted me to stay in the tower. How could I betray his trust like this?” 

Chat sighed, placing a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, which calmed her down slightly, “You know, I can’t help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself here,” 

She looked up at him, letting a tear drip down her cheek, “Really?” 

“Now,” he said placatingly, “I’m only picking up bits and pieces. An overprotective father, a forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff, Princess! But let me help ease your conscience– this is all part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That’s good, healthy even!” 

Marinette relaxed, “You really think?” 

Chat sent her a soothing smile, “I know. You’re overthinking this, trust me. I mean, does your father deserve it? No. Will this break his heart and crush his soul? Yes. But you’ve just got to do it.” 

Marinette felt panic flooding through her body again as she stepped back, “Break his heart?” 

Chat nodded, “In half,” 

“And– and crush his soul?” 

Chat picked up a berry, squashing it between his fingers, “Like a grape,” 

“Oh no,” Marinette said softly, feeling tears brim in her eyes again, “He would be heartbroken. You’re right,” 

Green eyes practically glowing in the sunlight, Chat nodded his head sympathetically, “I am, aren’t I? Alright, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… I’m letting you out of the deal,” 

Marinette looked up at him, lips forming silent words until she managed to speak again. “I, uh– what?” 

Chat pulled her along with ease like she didn’t weigh anything, “Yep. But don’t thank me,” he said, turning her around, “Let’s just get you home. Here’s your pan, by the way,” he added, pushing it into her chest, “I get my satchel back, and you get back a father/daughter relationship based on mutual trust and _voila,_ we part as unlikely friends,” 

“No,” Marinette said, shaking her arm out of Chat’s grasp, “I’m going to see those lanterns,” 

Waving his arms around as though he’d just encountered a bee, Chat frowned at her, “Oh come on!” he exclaimed, “What is it going to take to get my satchel back again?” 

Oh, so that was why Chat had been talking to her about Père. Marinette frowned at him, holding her frying pan to his chin. “I will use this,” 

A rustling noise came from the bushes behind her, and Marinette jumped behind Chat, holding up her frying pan. “What is that?!” she shrieked, panic rushing through her bones as she remembered all the warnings her father had given her. The dangerous men who lived in the woods who’d stop at nothing to take her earrings. “Ruffians, thugs? Are they coming for me?” 

Turns out, it was a bunny. 

“Stay calm,” Chat deadpanned, “It can probably smell fear,” 

Marinette untangled herself from Chat, “Haha, very funny,” 

Chat looked down at her with an amused smirk as the bunny hopped away, “Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though, huh?” 

Marinette gave a sheepish grin. Seeing all the things the world had to offer was scary enough without any actual threats. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if she were to run into any dangerous people. “Yeah, that’s probably best.” 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Chat said with a small smile, “I know a great place for lunch,” 

Marinette’s brow furrowed, “Where?” 

“Oh don’t worry,” Chat replied, a hand on the small of her back, “You’ll know it when you smell it,”

* * *

Chat had to say, this was absolutely one of his best plans to date. He led the girl carefully around the winding path, faking nonchalance, “Well I just know it’s around here somewhere.” Just then, the quaint cottage-looking building came into view, “Aha, there it is. _La Coccinelle et le Chat Noir._ Don’t worry, Princess. Very quaint little place– perfect for you. We wouldn’t want you scaring and giving up on this whole adventure, now do we?” 

Yes, he absolutely did want that. (Not that she needed to know). 

She tilted her head, lips quirking up like she knew something Chat didn’t. “Well,” she said softly, “I do like Ladybugs,” 

While Chat was offended by her lack of mention of black cats, he nodded. “Wonderful. Garçon, your finest table please!” he exclaimed, leading the raven-haired girl into the pub.

“Do you smell that?” he asked, leading her through the crowd of thugs as she froze up next to him, keeping his tone light. “Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in. What are you getting?” he asked, carefully maneuvering her around a girl staring at them with fox-like hazel eyes. “Because to me, it’s part man smell, and the other part is really bad man smell. I don’t know why, but all-in-all, it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?” 

Chat had never thought it was possible for someone who looked so terrified to give him such a horrifying death glare. This girl was currently proving him wrong. 

A thug, one Chat recognized as Kim– stared at the girl. “She’s wearing a fancy dress,” 

“Ever the observant one,” Chat quipped. He turned to her, faking concern, “Gee, My Lady, you don’t look so good. Maybe we should just get you back home, call it a day. It’s probably better off that way. If you can’t handle a five-star joint like this, you’d be better off back in your tower.” 

She frowned up at him, mouth open as she prepared to retort when a flyer was pushed directly into Chat’s face by a pink-haired woman. “Is this you?” 

Chat stared at the flyer, taking in its appearance. It was him alright, but instead of where his perfect nose should have been, there was one more similar to Pinnochio than his own. He sighed in defeat, leaning back against a wooden support beam, “Well now they’re just being mean,” 

“God, you’re petty,” the Princess-like girl whispered under her breath, her worry subsiding for only a moment. “Focusing on how they drew your nose in a time like this.”

“Damn right I'm pretty,” Chat said, looking all too pleased with himself.

She stared at him, unimpressed, “I said petty,”

The girl with fox-like eyes stepped forward, studying him for a minute, “Oh, it’s him alright. Kim, go find the guards. That reward is going to buy me a new dagger.” 

“But wait!” one of the other thugs protested, “I could use the money!” 

A man dressed in a plain shirt and camouflage pants stepped forward, a shield like a turtle shell strapped to his back, “What about me? I’m broke!” 

Chat did not like the sound of this.

“Please stop!” the girl by his side begged, attempting to drag Chat away from the ever-growing mob.

Chat appreciated the effort, although it wasn’t very effective. He lifted his hands in a placating gesture, giving them a small smile. “C’mon guys, we can work this out,” 

The pulling on his arms and hands said otherwise as he and the girl were jostled around the pub in a frenzy. The continuous arguments of the thugs drowned out nearly every other noise, and Chat started to feel dizzy and unfocused as the crowd swarmed in around him. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was feeling trapped in somewhere. And the crowd surrounding him was surely pressing in on him. “Please…” he managed to stutter out, holding onto the girl next to him, the only one standing still and strong in this mess. 

“Hey!” she yelled out, standing firm against the tide of angry thugs, “Give me back my guide you ruffians!” 

One thug grabbed Chat by the collar off his leather jacket, raising his fist up to his face, “Oh no!” he exclaimed, “Not the nose, not the nose!” 

He was interrupted from his panic by the loud noise of a frying pan clanging against a wooden table. Chat looked up to see the girl standing on one of the chairs, blue eyes lit up with fury. “Put him down!” At once, every thug looked up, and Chat was dropped back to the floor. “I don’t know where I am, and I need this man to take me to see the lanterns tomorrow night because I’ve been dreaming about them my _whole life._ Find your _humanity!”_ she exclaimed, “Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?” 

Silence spread throughout the pub like a tidal wave, and it seemed like every thug was frozen in place. The fox-like girl moved away from Chat and walked over to her, a dagger flicking between her fingers. 

Chat winced, sure that this sheltered girl was going to get her butt kicked by a bunch of thugs. 

Instead, the thug walked up to her and held out her hand. “I’m Alya,” she said quietly, “And I had a dream, once,”

Chat had to resist the urge to snort. 

Alya let out a deep sigh, “Everyone thinks I’m so terrifying,” she said mournfully, and as she flicked the wickedly gleaming blade between her fingers, Chat couldn’t help but think that perhaps that opinion had merit. “And I suppose violence-wise, my hands aren’t exactly clean, but still… despite my scary demeanor, my knives, and my temper, I’ve always wanted to join the Miraculous guard.” 

The Miraculous guard was an elite force protecting the palace. The lesser Miraculous– ones that didn’t have special sets of powers (although Chat had yet to unlock the Cataclysm power of the Black Cat Miraculous)– were given out to specially trained people who would then wield them in battle. Chat could see this girl, Alya, being a part of the guard easily. 

“I never wanted the criminal life,” Alya said sadly, “But now I can’t get out of it. Most people don’t see it, but I do have a dream. And was never this,” 

The thugs around her began nodding and muttering to themselves, seemingly in agreement with Alya. 

“See?” she exclaimed, “I’m not as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like my knives, you can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream,” 

The man in camouflage spoke up next, “I’ve got a dream, too. Sure, I’m surrounded by these criminals all day, and I’m not exactly delicate, but I’ve always dreamed of being a musician! Can’t you see me on the stage performing? I might not be the best, but it’s all I’ve ever wanted. Way down deep inside, I’ve got a dream!” 

“What is this?” Chat muttered under his breath, “A group therapy session?” 

“I want to rollerblade!” the pink-haired woman cheered. 

A quiet red-haired boy spoke up, “I’ve always wanted to paint,” 

The tallest man in the bar spoke up, muscles rippling as he made his way through the crowd, “I’m Ivan,” he said quietly, “And I like writing song lyrics,” 

“I want to find love!” a squeaky-voiced girl in pink exclaimed. 

After this, heads quickly swiveled over to Chat. “What about you?” a boy with startling teal eyes asked. 

“I’m sorry, me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against a wooden beam near the edge of the tavern. 

“Yeah,” Alya said, dragging him into the center of the building, “What’s your dream?” 

Chat winced, “Sorry folks, I’m not big on sharing,” 

The dozens of swords and knives pointed at his face were quick to change his mind. 

“I’ve got dreams like you, really!” he said awkwardly, feeling all the eyes currently scrutinizing him, “Just much less touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own– tanned, rested, and alone. And surrounded by money,” 

The crowd seemed vastly unimpressed, but then _she_ stepped up. From her position on the table, she seemed to demand the attention of every single person in the room, blue eyes blazing like fire. 

“I’ve got a dream! I just have to see those floating lanterns gleam! And with every single hour, I’m so glad I left my tower. Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream.” 

The thugs stared at her, mesmerized until the door burst open. 

Kim rushed through the door, looking all too proud with himself, “I found the guards,” 

The girl froze with panic, and Chat rushed to pull her down off the table just as the guards shoved past Kim and into the tavern. 

“Where’s Noir?” he demanded, eyes roving the room, “Where is he? I know he’s in here somewhere!” the captain of the guard exclaimed. "Find him,” he said to the other guards, “Turn this place inside-out if you have to,” 

From their hiding spot underneath the bar, Chat dared a peak to the door, his eyes widening as he saw Lila and Chloé handcuffed, looking very angry. 

A delicate hand tapped his shoulder gently, and he saw Alya vaguely gesturing to the ground a few feet to his right. 

She quickly opened up the trapdoor, gesturing for them to move quickly, “Go,” she said in a hushed voice as the two of them crawled down, “Live your dream,” 

Chat smiled up at her, “I will,” 

“Your dream stinks,” Alya said none-too-gently, “I was talking to her,” 

And then the trap door closed, leaving the two of them alone in the dark.

* * *

As Marinette navigated through the dark, Chat Noir by her side, she was still reeling from her time at _La Coccinelle et le Chat Noir._ Energy thrummed through her body, blood pumping with amounts of adrenaline she’d never felt before today. 

“Well,” Chat said, breaking the cautious silence between the two of them, “I’ve gotta say. I didn’t know you had it in you back there. That was… pretty impressive,”

“I know, right?” Marinette squealed, unable to remain calm and impassive before she realized that she probably didn’t sound very cool to Chat Noir. “I mean,” she lowered her voice, trying to sound cool. “I know, right? So… Chat. Where are you from?” 

Even in the dark, she could see his eyes widen and his hands raised in a placating gesture. “Whoa, whoa. Sorry, Princess–” 

Irritation flooded Marinette, “It's Marinette,” 

“I don’t do backstories,” Chat continued on, undisturbed, “However, I am becoming _very_ interested in yours. Now… I know I’m not supposed to mention the earrings,” 

“Nope!” Marinette said, maintaining a semblance of cheerfulness. 

Chat looked at her, green eyes scrutinizing, “Or the father,” 

“Mmhmm,” 

“Frankly,” Chat said, and she could see him raise an eyebrow in the dark. “I’m a little scared to mention that red blur I see hovering around you sometimes.” 

“Uh–” Marinette stuttered, searching for any answer to tell him that would make sense. 

Chat snorted, looking away from her as a hand brushed through his golden hair, “Anyways, it doesn’t really matter. Here’s my question, though: if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven’t you gone before?” 

Her mouth opened and closed as Marinette searched for a reason why. And honestly, she didn’t really know. What had stopped her from leaving all these years? Loyalty to her father? Fear of the world? The thumping of feet behind them startled her out of her thoughts as the cave began to shake, crowds of people she couldn’t make out features of chasing after them. 

“Uh, Chat… Chat!” she cried out. 

Chat nearly tripped in surprise, “Run!” he was the only answer he gave, tugging her along through the dark tunnels. 

When they finally emerged into the light, Marinette could see they were at some abandoned worksite behind a dam, everything on their side dry and canyon-like. 

It was only then that she risked a glance behind her. The first people who emerged into the light after them were two girls, only a year or two older than her. One was slightly shorter, slim, blonde with shiny lip gloss. The other was taller, brown hair pulled into a thick ponytail and a near-terrifying glare in her eyes. 

“Who’s that?” she asked, tying her hair back into a quick ponytail. 

Chat’s head whipped around, green eyes nearly glowing with panic. “They don’t like me,” 

The thundering only got louder as a large group of men in uniform funneled out of the cave system as well. 

“Who’s that?” she asked, gesturing toward the crowd. 

Chat frowned, “They don’t like me either,” 

Finally, a man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and loose tan pants burst out. Marinette didn’t think he looked particularly dangerous, but he was the one who drew out the most dramatic reaction from Chat. 

“Who’s that?!” she exclaimed. 

Chat sighed in exasperation, his voice rising in pitch with panic and frustration, “Let’s just assume for the moment, that everyone here _doesn’t like me.”_

Her hand tightened on her frying pan, nearly slamming it into Chat’s chest. “Here,” 

The man who seemed in charge of the large group of uniformed men sneered at Chat, “I’ve waited a long time for this,” 

He drew out a sword, and Chat was quick to meet his blow with the frying pan. Marinette was capable of fending for herself, so she was both able to dodge any blows and keep an eye on him. 

“Oh, man!” Chat exclaimed after he was able to disarm the lead man with the frying pan. “I have got to get me one of these!” When the older man in the Hawaiian shirt approached Chat, the two were quickly locked in a duel. “Hah!” he exclaimed when the jolt of one of the man’s blows shook his arms. “You’ve got to know, Fu, that this is the craziest thing I’ve ever done!” 

“Hmm,” the old man said, clearly unshaken, “And does that include stealing one of the most powerful Miraculous in the world?” 

Both Marinette and Chat froze, and the man, Fu, was quick to disarm him. Chat stared awkwardly, fiddling with his now empty hands, “How about two outta three?” 

“Chat!” Marinette exclaimed, pulling him to safety to avoid Fu striking him across the face. A smirk played across her face. “Do you need a hand?”

Chat frowned at her. “Does it look like I need your help?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow, “Or would you like to maintain plausible deniability for later?”

The golden-haired boy frowned at her before they were forced to jump down off the small cliff in front of them. 

The brunette girl began pulling at pieces of the dam, attempting to create a ladder for her to climb down on, and before Marinette could blink, the dam burst. Chat grabbed her hand, and the two of them raced away from the water, ignoring the wood and rocks crashing around them. Marinette spotted a small opening for them to run into, nearly stumbling as she tugged Chat along with her. 

The two of them had just made it into the cave when rocks covered up the entrance, leaving them in the dark as water began trickling in.

* * *

Chat attempted to keep his breathing steady as water moved up to his waist, feeling panic grip him in a steady vice. Water soaked through his pants, his torso only keeping slightly warm from the leather sleeveless jacket secured with gold buckles. 

While Chat was attempting to repress his anxiety, he could tell Marinette was panicking in full. She kept diving under the water, cold soaking through her dress. It was almost impossible for him to tell the difference between the water staining her face and the tears trickling steadily down her cheeks. 

“Gotta find an exit,” she kept muttering to herself before diving back in. 

“Hey,” Chat said, gripping her arm tight enough that she wouldn't dive back in, but gently enough not to hurt. “Hey, Marinette,” he said softly, “It’s no use– I can’t see anything, and neither can you.” She struggled against him, letting out a sob. “Hey,” When she wouldn’t make eye contact with him, Chat placed a hand on her cheek, “Hey, there’s no point. It’s pitch black down there, Princess,” 

She didn’t bother to correct his nickname, this time. 

“This is all my fault,” she said, another sob escaping her mouth, “My father was right, I never should have done this. I’m so…” she broke off, leaning against him for support as the tears fell more steadily and didn’t stop, “I’m _so sorry,_ Chat,”

“Adrien,” he said, muttering it against the crook of her next as she hugged him. 

She looked up at him, “What?” 

“It’s…” he sighed, “It’s my real name. Adrien Agreste. We’re gonna die in here,” he said quietly, “So someone might as well know,” 

Marinette blinked tearfully, “I have the Ladybug Miraculous,”

Adrien’s eyes widened, pushing her shoulder back gently to look her in the eye. “What?” 

“I have…” Marinette hesitated, realization setting in as her eyes widened to match his, “I have the Ladybug Miraculous.” The water reached her eyebrows and she tilted her head up, so her mouth just rose over the waterline. “Tikki! Spots on!” 

As their heads went underwater, Chat could just barely make out Marinette slinging her yo-yo as hard as she could at the rocks until they gave way. 

The water spat them out onto the shoreline. Soaking wet and cold, Chat rolled over onto his back, staring up at the clear blue sky. 

“We made it,” Marinette said softly. 

Chat shook his head, unfocused eyes looking up at the clouds. “You– you have the Ladybug Miraculous,” 

“We’re alive!” she cheered. Marinette turned to look at him, resting on her side. It was then that she glanced at Chat’s hand and gasped. “Oh! Are you alright? Chat, are you alright?” 

Chat turned to her, frowning. “Well, apart from having nearly drowned in a cave, possibly suffering from knife injuries and embarrassment beyond what I'm capable of handling… I'm dandy, why do you ask?”

Marinette snorted, “Alright, c’mon Kitty. I’ll help you out,” 

“Well,” Chat said slowly, “You’re acting strangely cryptic as you place my injured hand on the Miraculous that’s supposed to be safely locked away in the palace,” 

Although, Chat thought to himself, it made sense that the King and Queen hadn’t told anyone they’d lost both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. 

Marinette winced at his words, Chat’s thumb brushing against her cheekbone with the movement, “Sorry,” she said softly, “Just… promise me you won’t freak out,” 

“Why would I freak out?” Chat asked, suspicion creeping into his voice. 

She didn’t bother to answer, simply placing one hand on his wrist to keep his fingers in contact with her earring. Then she began to sing, _“Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong. Miraculous, the luckiest the power of love, always so strong,”_

When she let his wrist go, Chat lifted it up to his face, scrutinizing the perfectly smooth skin in place of the bloody gash that had been on his palm just moments before. He let out a choked wheeze, eyes widening as he met Marinette’s gaze. He could make out the worry in her eyes as she looked at him. 

“Please don’t freak out,” she repeated. 

Another choked noise made its way out of his throat, “I– I’m not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I’m just, uh, very interested in what just happened to my hand. I was pretty sure you were only able to make wishes with both Miraculous. How long have you been able to do that, exactly?” 

“Well kid,” a nasally voice said as Plagg floated out from his pocket. “The Ladybug Miraculous is the one with the power of creation, yeah? For the most powerful wishes– bringing someone back from the dead, etc, you’d need both. But keeping someone young, healing a gash on your palm? Tikki can do that all on her own,” 

Marinette’s eyes widened as she released her transformation, letting Tikki fly out of her earrings, “Yeah,” she said faintly, “What your kwami said,” As though she was still processing everything, she whipped her head towards Chat again, “Wait, you _actually_ stole a Miraculous?” 

Chat winced, “Uhh, yeah?” 

“I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed, “You have a Miraculous– just a powerful as mine, I’d wager, considering you have the Black Cat– and you spend your days gallivanting around forests and cities! I’ve got one, I get locked up in a tower my whole life!” Marinette shook her head ruefully. 

“So,” he said softly, “Are you gonna go back?” 

He could practically see the wheels turning in Marinette’s mind as she sat there silently. “No…” she said after a moment’s pause. “Yes.” she buried her face in her palms, before looking up at him with watery eyes, “Ugh, it’s complicated,” 

She turned to look at him, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, “So, Adrien Agreste, huh?” 

Chat snorted, “Yeah, well I’ll spare you the sob story of poor little orphan Adrien Agreste. It’s a little… it’s a bit of a downer,” 

Marinette just scooted closer to him until their shoulders were brushing. 

“Alright,” he said, “My mom died when I was seven and after that…” he sighed, trying to force the tears back, “My dad decided he didn’t want me anymore. But at the orphanage, there was this book that I’d read to all the younger kids. Tales of different Miraculous holders. My favorite was always Chat Noir. A brave hero, richest man alive, adored by all. Not bad with the ladies, either,” 

Marinette looked up at him with wide and curious eyes, “And was he a thief, too?” 

“Well, no actually,” Adrien said, “He had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do, go wherever he wanted to go. And…” he let a single tear slide down his cheek before brushing it away, “And for a kid with nothing. I– It just seemed like the better option.” He turned to fully face Marinette, “Listen, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay? It would ruin my whole reputation,” 

“Ahh,” she replied knowingly, “Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” 

Chat gave a shrug and lopsided grin, “A fake reputation is all a man has.” They sat in companionable silence as the fire sparked and stuttered, “Well,” he said reluctantly, “I should probably get some more firewood,” 

He got up and began walking away. 

“Hey,” Marinette called, causing him to turn around, “For the record, I like Adrien Agreste much better than Chat Noir,” 

Adrien gave a bittersweet smile, “Well you’d be the first. But thank you, Marinette,”

* * *

Marinette sat comfortably on the log by the fire, watching Adrien’s retreating silhouette in the distance until his figure became fuzzy and then disappeared entirely. 

“Well,” a familiar sickly sweet voice said, “I thought he’d never leave,” 

Her entire body swiveled around, almost involuntarily, “Père?”

He tilted his head, platinum hair reflecting the red glow of the firelight, “Hello, my Miracle,” 

“I–” Marinette could feel herself tripping over her tongue, “How… how did you find me?” 

Her père raised an eyebrow, “Oh,” he said with false nonchalance, “It was easy, really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.” 

Marinette recoiled as if he had physically struck her. “But Père…” 

“Come along, Marinette,” her father snapped, gesturing with a hand for her to come closer, “We’re going home. _Now,”_

“But Père,” Marinette said, holding her ground, “You don’t understand. I’ve been on the most incredible adventure. I’ve seen and learned so much about the world and… and I think I’ve even found someone,” 

“Ahh yes,” Père hissed patronizingly, “The wanted thief, I’m so proud, darling. Now come along,” 

Marinette shook her head, glancing back over her shoulder in the direction Adrien had disappeared in, “Père, wait. I think… I think he likes me,” 

Flinty grey eyes widened in the firelight, “Oh, Marinette. You think he likes you? Please, my Miracle, that’s demented! This is why you never should have left,” he explained patiently, stepping closer to her through a haze of smoke. “Darling, this whole romance that you’ve invented, it just proves you’re too naïve to be here,” 

She shook her head, opening her mouth in an attempt to prove her père wrong. 

“Why would he like you?” he asked, patting Marinette’s shoulder affectionately, “Come on now, really? What, you think that he’s impressed with you? Don’t be stupid, Marinette,” he scolded, “Come home with your Père. I’m sure you remember, Miracle, father knows–” 

“No!” Marinette exclaimed, feeling determination rush through her. 

Père raised an eyebrow, “No? Oh, I see how it is,” 

He backed away from her, “Marinette knows best now, I suppose? You’re so mature now, after all,” he said scathingly, each word stinging her like lemon juice from the shortbread cookies she’d made mere weeks ago getting into sewing wounds. “Such a clever grown-up, Mademoiselle. Fine,” he shrugged, pulling out something from behind his back. A flash of aquamarine and pink sapphire in the firelight caused Marinette’s eyes to widen in panic. “If you’re so sure, go ahead and give him this!” he exclaimed, tossing the black satchel to her. “This is why he’s here!” 

And it was, wasn’t it? Marinette had forced him on this whole adventure. Did he even care for her at all, or simply go along with her with the same exasperation one might experience when taking care of a child? 

If Marinette gave him the satchel right now, would Adrien even stick around long enough to say goodbye? 

“Don’t let him deceive you, Marinette. Give it to him!” her father instructed, “Watch, you’ll see. Trust me, my Miracle,” he said, snapping his fingers, “That’s how fast he’ll leave you,” 

Seeing Père confirm her fears, Marinette could feel herself begin to shrink in. 

Her père shook his head, clicking his tongue sympathetically. “When he does, I won’t say I told you so. But no,” he said, “I suppose now Marinette knows best. If he’s such a dreamboat, go ahead and put him to the test,” 

Marinette shook her head, imagining Adrien’s eyes as he grabbed the satchel and walked out of her life. 

“If he’s lying, don’t come crying,” Père exclaimed, grey eyes narrowing in contempt. “Père knows best,” 

And he disappeared into the misty forest. 

“Hey!” she heard Adrien call out, loads of firewood bundled in his arms. “Is there any chance I’m going to get some superpower or something in my hand? Because I know I already have a Miraculous, but still. I’m not gonna lie, that would be stupendous. Hey–” he gave a worried frown, “– are you alright?” 

Marinette shook her head, hiding the satchel behind a tree stump, “Oh, sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh, lost in thought, I guess,” 

“Because, here’s the thing, Princess. Superhuman good looks, I’ve always had ‘em. Born with it, but some cool superpower? And not needing a lazy kwami–” Adrien said, shooting a playful glare at his kwami, who was lounging by Marinette’s side, “– to give me them? Imagine the possibilities, My Lady,” 

Affection flooded through Marinette as she looked at Adrien, nearly glowing in the firelight. “Whatever you say, Adrien,” He smiled at her, and Marinette could feel her heart melting. 

He shot her a grin, “Alright, come on. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get to sleep,” 

The two curled up near each other, drifting off to sleep with the fire crackling merrily nearby.

* * *

When Chat woke up, he could feel someone hovering over him. 

Assuming it was Marinette, he simply shifted over, grumbling, “Not yet, Mari. We’ll head out in just another minute, I promise.” 

He heard someone snort, and his eyes flew open. Whoever was standing above him certainly wasn’t Marinette. In fact, now that he was more aware of his surroundings, he could feel her arm wrapped around his, clutching tightly to his side. 

Instead, Master Fu stood over him, his brown eyes narrowed analytically. One hand was placed on the polished mahogany turtle sitting atop his wooden cane.

“Well,” Chat said slowly, his eyes fluttering open and shut, voice thick with sleep, “I hope you’re here to apologize,” 

Fu’s eyes narrowed further, angry lines at the corners of them. He made a grab at Chat’s feet, latching onto and attempting to pull him away from Marinette, who was somehow still asleep. Chat scrambled back, dragging an unsuspecting and sleepy Marinette along with him. Fu’s grip only tightened on his foot, nearly pulling off his leather boot. “Ahh, ahh, ahh! No! Nope, lemme go, lemme go!” 

She looked up at him sleepily, “What’s going on?” Marinette said, clinging onto his arm still, half asleep despite the commotion going on around them. When she saw Master Fu, his fist clenched around Chat’s foot, she shot up to her feet, reaching for her frying pan. 

“Let him go,” Marinette said harshly, flipping her frying pan through her fingers. “Now,” 

Master Fu diverted his attention from Chat momentarily to look up at Marinette, giving Chat a chance to scramble away. He moved to his feet, backing away to stand next to the girl behind him. 

“I know those earrings,” Master Fu said, although his face did not change nor make any attempt to move toward Chat or Marinette. “Young lady,” he said slowly, “How did you get the Ladybug Miraculous?” 

Marinette shook her head, “I don’t know. My père won’t tell me. But no one can take them off me.” 

Master Fu’s eyes widened in realization, a knowing smile flickering across his lips, “And who is your father, exactly?” 

“I–” her eyes widened, “I don’t know my père’s name,” she said slowly. 

“And where did you grow up, young lady?” Master Fu asked. 

Chat frowned, taking a step toward Fu, “What’s with all these questions, Fu?” he asked, “It’s none of your business,” 

“She has the Ladybug Miraculous,” Fu responded calmly, “It is entirely my business. Now, young lady, if you would be so kind as to answer my question?” 

Marinette shrugged, “I grew up in a hidden clearing in the forest. In a tower,” 

“You didn’t grow up in Paris?” Master Fu asked, eyes widening. “And your mother?” 

Again, Marinette shrugged. “I don’t know who she is,” 

Master Fu narrowed his eyes, and Chat felt a surge of protectiveness rush over him. He moved to nearly shield Marinette with his body, but Marinette wasn’t having any of it. She pushed past him, and Chat groaned in exasperation. 

“Listen,” she said clearly, “Today is a big day for me today. I don’t know what your connection to the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous is, but I’m going to need you to not get Chat arrested. And to not turn me in for whatever reason you would. Just for these twenty-four hours, then you can try to take my Miraculous, and chase Chat to your heart's content, alright?” Master Fu remained motionless and Marinette gave a sweet and innocent smile, “And today’s also my birthday– just so you know.” 

The old man sighed and stood back, “Alright, young lady. You have a deal,” 

“Thank you!” Marinette exclaimed, her demure smile turning into a ray of sunshine. She grabbed Chat’s hand, tugging him determinedly towards the kingdom with Master Fu trailing behind. 

Chat watched with a smile on his face as Marinette took in the bustling village. Her eyes were wide in awe, drinking in every ounce of the city around her. In preparation for lights that night, people were crowding the city square, souvenirs and flags flying with the royal crest. 

As someone who’d grown up in the city, it was easy to forget how wonderful it could be, but showing Marinette around, he felt surges of amazement rising in his chest as he watched Marinette take it all in. 

She was so in awe of the city, and Chat, well– he might have been in awe of something else. And he wasn’t being too subtle about it, either, judging by Master Fu’s knowing looks. 

Determined to make the most of this trip, he and Marinette had walked around most of the city at this point. She’d gotten her hair braided by local girls, threaded through with forget-me-nots, lily-of-valleys, yarrows, hyssops, and light pink peonies. On any other girl, Chat would have thought it ridiculous, but it was Marinette, and the flowers blooming against her raven hair only made her more beautiful. 

After that, she was dragging him from stall to stall, most often asking for but dragging him away before they could actually buy the thing she wanted. It was during one of those moments, Marinette bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet while they stood in line, that she caught sight of the mural depicting the King, Queen, and missing Princess. 

Queen Sabine cradled the Princess in her arms, grey eyes staring down lovingly. Next to them was King Thomas, arms wrapping around Sabine’s shoulders. 

Marinette left the line and began maneuvering through the crowd, Chat following closely behind. She stood in front of the mural, head tilted in thought as she stared at the missing Princess. Chat winced, sure she was recognizing the crown on the missing Princess’s head as the one he’d stolen. 

A small girl turned to Marinette, offering her a small flower, “We put them here,” she explained, “For the lost Princess. Just so she knows we miss her,” 

Marinette gave her a thankful smile, placing the flower on the tiled flooring next to the mosaic. Chat placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised and grateful when she didn’t shrug it off. As if the musicians could feel Marinette’s melancholy in the air, they began to play a lively and cheerful tune. 

Without another word, Marinette pulled away from him, beginning to dance in the center of the plaza, pulling the children into a dance with her. The crowd of dancers continued to grow, Marinette in the center of it all, as Chat made his way back to stand by Master Fu. 

“You know,” Fu said, “The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are two halves of a whole. Despite the fact that you stole your Miraculous, there must be a reason it hasn’t rejected you. I would wager that it has a great deal to do with the girl you can’t keep your eyes off of,” 

Chat whipped his head to look at Fu, but he used his cane to prod him into the dancing. Whatever Fu had meant by that, he would have to wait a little while longer to find out. 

The dance he found himself in involved switching partners, and Chat found himself subconsciously searching for Marinette in the crowd, hoping that they’d be pulled together by the dance. 

His heart began to pound as the music reached its crescendo, finally landing with Marinette in his arms as the dance ended. He smiled down at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and blazing eyes. 

Ignoring the urge to keep her in his arms like this forever, he took an awkward step back. “Come on,” he said quietly, “The lanterns will be starting soon,”

* * *

Marinette shifted nervously on her feet as Adrien prepared the boat for them to take into the middle of the bay, anxiety flooding her system at the thought of finally seeing the lanterns– the one thing she’d been dreaming of for years. 

“Hey, Fu!” Adrien exclaimed, tossing a box of snacks to him. At Master Fu’s incredulous look, Adrien let out a laugh. Marinette wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of her life, “What?” he said in exasperation, “I bought them.” 

Fu smiled, digging into the box, already stuffing two cookies into his mouth. 

“Most of them,” Adrien corrected, tossing off the line that connected their boat to the dock away. 

She moved around in her seat, too nervous to sit still. “Where are we going?” 

Adrien gave her a gentle smile and shrugged. “Well, it’s the best day of your life. I figured you ought to have a decent seat.” When Marinette didn’t return a smile, his smile gave way to a worried frown, “Are you okay, Princess?” 

Marinette shook her head, “I’m… I’m _terrified,”_

“Why?” 

“I’ve been looking out my window for eighteen years,” Marinette explained, “Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rose in the sky. This is all I’ve ever wanted. And… what if it’s not everything that I dreamed it would be?” 

He just shook his head, his smile returning, “It will be,” he assured her. 

“And what if it is?” Marinette pressed, “What then?” 

“Well,” Adrien said slowly, “I guess that’s the good part. You get to find a new dream,” 

Marinette shook her head ruefully, staring out across the water. She stared out the horizon, startling when the first red lantern rose in the sky. 

All those days she’d spent, every year staring out the window on her birthday, watching for those lanterns to rise in the sky. She’d spent so much time on the outside, looking in. When Marinette was just a kid, she’d wanted to be here so badly. But still, she’d thought it was only a trip. That she’d go back to her Père after it all was done. 

She scrambled up to feet, nearly tilted the boat over in her rush to get to the bow of the ship. 

But now she knew, now that she was here in the starlight, watching those lanterns rise in the sky, this was the only place she was ever meant to be. 

Soon after the first lantern rose, a flurry of other lanterns followed it into the sky, illuminating the city and stars in a warm, fiery red. As she stared up at the sky, it was like a fog had lifted from her mind. Being on this boat with Adrien, looking up at her dream coming true, it was like seeing the light for the first time. 

The world around her felt new and exciting, every star in the sky shining just a little brighter. Adrien was watching her with a smile on his face, and Marinette could feel her face flush. Unlike being in her tower, when Marinette felt like the rest of the world might have been an illusion, being here felt real. 

And as she looked at Adrien, it was like her entire world had shifted in the right direction. 

Everything around her looked different, more vibrant, now that she saw him. 

He pulled out two lanterns from behind his back, beckoning for her to sit down across him did. She made her way over to him, searching his eyes for any sign that he might feel the same way she did. 

Was she just imagining things, or could he really like her, too? 

Adrien handed her one of the lanterns, one of the odd ones out that was mainly white, with a ladybug and black cat design printed on it. 

In synchronization, no words needed, the two launched their lanterns into the sky, watching as they joined the crowd in the sky, dotting the sky with extra stars. 

“I, uh, actually have something for you, too,” Marinette said slowly, pulling out Adrien’s satchel from behind her back. “I know,” she added quickly, “that I should have given it to you before, but I was just… scared. And the thing is, I’m not scared anymore. You know what I mean?” 

Adrien smiled at her, “I’m starting to,” 

He placed the satchel down on the bottom of the boat between them, taking her hands in his. She had never felt more at home than she did in his arms, Marinette realized. And maybe it was the magic of the moment, or maybe it was the fact that she could no longer deny that she had fallen fast and hard for him on this journey, but regardless of the reason, she began to lean in. 

To her surprise, so did Adrien, one of his hands lifting up her chin gently. 

Their lips had just begun to brush together when Adrien abruptly pulled away. Her eyes, which she didn’t realize she had even closed, snapping open, taking in the panic is his. 

“Is… is everything okay?” 

“Oh,” Adrien said, “Yes, Marinette. Everything is _perfect,_ okay? There’s just something I have to take care of first.” 

Marinette nodded slowly as Adrien docked their boat on a forest area of the shoreline. “Okay,” 

Adrien picked up the satchel, backing away nervously, “I’ll be right back. I promise,” 

But as he turned his back to her, Marinette couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach, like all the lights in the sky had been extinguished.

* * *

Chat threw nervous glances over his shoulder, looking back towards where Marinette was waiting on the boat. He hadn’t wanted to leave her, especially after seeing her face as he pulled away from their almost-kiss. 

But there was something about the ominous green lantern-light throwing shadows across the shore that made Chat sure that whatever Lila and Chloé wanted, they wouldn’t stop until they got it. So he’d taken the satchel from the boat, doing his best to ignore Marinette’s heartbroken face, walking along the shoreline until he found the two girls. 

“Hey,” he exclaimed, his voice ringing with false cheerfulness. “There you guys are! I’ve been searching everywhere for you two since we got separated.” The girls’ faces remained impassive, so Chat continued on, “Hey, Lila are you growing your hair out? Looks nice. You’ve gotta be excited about that. Anyhow,” he said awkwardly, “I just wanted to say, I shouldn’t have split,” 

He tossed the crown to Lila and Chloé, neither moving to catch it as it clattered against the dark grey pebbles on the shore. 

Chat began to back up, “The crown is all yours. I’ll miss you, but I think it’s for the…” He took in their faces, beginning to twist into sneers, dread spreading through his body. His body began to tense, preparing for a fight, “I think it’s for the best,” 

“Holding out on us again, huh Noir?” Lila said, rolling her eyes. A smirk lifted one corner of her lip as she moved towards Chat, kicking over the crown in the process. The gems sparkled dangerously in the green light.

“What?” Chat asked, nearly choking on his words. 

_Please not Marinette,_ he thought to himself. _Let Marinette be safe. They can’t be talking about Marinette._

Lila crossed her arms, “We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown,” 

“And,” Chloé added, a dangerous lilt to her voice, “We want her instead,” 

The two advanced on him, and Chat nearly stumbled over himself trying to get back to Marinette. 

His last thought before the world went dark, Lila and Chloé looming over him like fallen angels, was a prayer that Marinette would be safe. 

That prayer would go unanswered.

Marinette sat impatiently on the boat, a nervous hand brushing against her Miraculous. Though she knew that realistically it had only been maybe fifteen minutes since Adrien had left her waiting on the boat, it felt like hours. 

It was then that she saw a silhouette approaching from the direction Adrien had disappeared in. She let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god. I was worried you’d went off with the crown and left me,” 

Through the mist on the beach, the silhouette of Adrien split into two, and Marinette felt cold dread seep through her bones as though a bucket of water had been dumped on her head. “What…?” Marinette murmured, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes. 

Adrien couldn’t have left her. They’d just been about to kiss, and he’d been looking at her so lovingly on their boat ride. Marinette didn’t want to believe that he would have left her so easily. 

“He did,” said a blonde girl, a cruel sneer twisting her lips. 

Marinette shook her head violently, “No. No, he wouldn’t,” 

The brunette girl shrugged, flinging an arm wide and gesturing to the open bay, “See for yourself,” 

She turned her head looking at the boat floating out to the open ocean. The silhouette was similar to Adrien, and his golden hair glistened in the lamplight. In one hand was the glimmering crown she’d given him just hours ago. 

“Adrien,” she cried out, the tears stinging her eyes spilling over onto her cheeks, “Oh, no. Adrien!” 

“A fair trade,” the brunette said, “Don’t you think? A crown for the girl with the Ladybug Miraculous. How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?” 

Marinette’s jaw dropped. Adrien couldn’t have done that to her, could he? “No. Please no!” 

The two girls moved in on Marinette, pulling up a burlap sack. Her eyes widened in horror, and Marinette turned on her heels and ran. 

She leaped over logs and bits of dried out leaves, desperately trying to get away from the two girls. In her desperation to get away, she tripped over another log. Her ankle twisted over, collapsing in a heap. 

_Oh god,_ she thought to herself, _she was going to die here._

Thunks and screams came from behind her, and Marinette attempted to crane her head towards the noise from her pile on the ground. 

“Marinette!” she heard her père called. 

She placed a hand over her mouth, emotions crowding over her. Marinette wasn’t even sure how to feel. “Père?” 

“Oh,” Père said, pulling her up to a standing position, “Oh, my precious miracle. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

Marinette shook her head, unable to process what had happened in these past few hours, “How did you find me?” 

“I was so worried about you, miracle,” Père said, placing his hands on either of her shoulders. “So I followed you, and then I saw them attack you, and–” he shook his head, “Oh, let’s go. Let’s go, before they come to,” 

“You were right,” Marinette said tearfully, “You were right, Père. About everything,” 

Père nodded. “Oh, I know,” her père said, leading her back towards her tower. “I know, my dear,” 

When Chat woke up, he was tied to a boat, the crown in his hand, waves thumping against the boat near the palace.

“Look!” a voice exclaimed, “It’s the crown,” 

The past few hours came rushing back to him– his almost kiss with Marinette, Lila and Chloé beckoning him from the shore, his world fading into darkness as they threatened to steal Marinette away. “Marinette!” he exclaimed, “Oh no, no!” 

The guards came to grab him, dragging him into the prison, and quickly confiscating his Miraculous. “Wait!” he exclaimed, “No, you don’t understand, she’s in trouble! Marinette!” 

The captain of the guard shook his head. “Let’s get this over with, Noir,” 

Adrien tilted his head, “Get it over with…?” he looked to the side, saw the rope hanging ominously. He raised his handcuffed hands to his neck. “Oh,” 

He was going to die today. Adrien would never see Marinette again.

* * *

“There,” her père said, plucking the forget-me-nots out of her hair, “It’s like it never happened. Now, my Miracle, wash up for dinner. I’m making soup and then your favorite, strawberry macarons,” Marinette remained someplace far away from Père, unable to react to anything he said. 

Père sighed, “I really did try, Marinette. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If the world even finds the slightest ray of sunshine, the smallest spot of hope, it destroys it,” 

Marinette shook her head numbly, waiting for her père to leave her room. He let out another sigh, patting her shoulder before leaving her alone, closing the curtain that served as a door behind him. 

Reaching for her pocket, Marinette pulled out the fabric flag that Adrien had bought for her. The black silk flag felt cold in her hands, a stark contrast against the blush pink dress stained with dirt. Embroidered on the flag was a black cat outlined in white thread, with a ladybug perched on its nose. 

Just an hour or two ago, Adrien had his arms around her shoulder as she held the flag up to the symbol printed on various paintings in the kingdom. 

She held it up herself, staring up at it as she flopped down on the bed, holding it up to her painted ceiling. 

It was then that a Miraculous realization struck her. 

On her ceiling, over and over and over again. Ladybugs and black cats curled around each other. A black cat chasing after a ladybug. And most of all, in every single corner of the room, painted across the walls and ceiling: a black cat looking up at the ladybug on his nose. 

The room began to spin as Marinette fell back on her heels, crumbling back into her vanity, the mirror nearly shattering under her weight. 

“Marinette!” she heard him calling to her, “Marinette, what’s going on up there?” Marinette threw the curtains to her room open, shoulders heaving as she took in heavy and shaking breaths. Her chest nearly caved in, shuddering with anxiety. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Marinette shook her head, “I– I’m the lost princess,” she muttered to herself. 

“Please,” he sighed in exasperation, “Speak up, Marinette. You know how much I hate the mumbling,” 

“I am the lost princess,” Marinette said more clearly, although her voice still trembled, “Aren’t I?” When he didn’t respond, Marinette cocked an eyebrow, “What?” she asked, “Did I mumbled, Père. Or should I even call you that,” 

The stranger standing in front of her let out a stressed laugh, “Marinette, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?” 

Marinette shook her head, refusing to buy his lies for a moment longer, “It was you!” she exclaimed, “All of this, everything about this. It was all you,” 

“No!” he exclaimed, “How could you say that, Marinette? Everything I did. Everything I’ve ever done– it was all to protect you,” 

She shook her head, pushing him aside as she stormed down the stairs. 

“Marinette!” he exclaimed, turning on his heels. 

She ignored him, the threat in his voice, “I– I’ve spent my entire life hiding from people you said would try and use me for my power!” 

“Marinette!” he repeated, his voice getting more and more frustrated with every word she spoke. 

Marinette placed a delicate hand on her earrings, eyes searching the room for any place her kwami might be hiding. “But now I know,” she said clearly, “I should have been hiding from you,” 

“And where would you go?” the man who used to be her father asked, _“He_ won’t be there for you,” 

Marinette’s entire body tensed, “What,” she said, her voice dangerously low, “Did you do to him?” 

“That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes,” he explained. 

She might have been crying before, but the tears stinging her eyes now felt final. She might have accepted that Adrien had run off with the crown. It would have broken her heart, but Adrien would be happy. 

But Adrien was going to die. And it was all her fault. 

“Now, now,” he said placatingly, “It’s all right, my Miracle. Listen to me, now. Everything is just as it should be,” 

Marinette shook her head emphatically, her voice sounding hollow and empty “No. You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my magic again.” 

“You want me to be the bad guy?” he asked, eyebrow raised. “Fine. Now I’m the bad guy,”

* * *

Adrien could feel his hands shaking in his handcuffs as the guards led him to his death. The conversation he’d had with Lila and Chloé had shaken him. Who was the man they said was behind all this? The guards had dragged him away before he’d gotten the chance to ask. 

Despite what was going to happen to him, he hoped that wherever Marinette was, she was safe. That she’d found a new dream. The best one she could find. He hoped she’d be happy. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when they reached a wooden door, one the guards didn’t seem to be able to open. He turned to his right when something bright caught his eye. A small, ceramic fox. 

“What’s this?” the guard on Adrien’s right demanded, his fist pounding against the door, “Open up?” 

A slat in the door opened up, revealing a pair of mischievous hazel eyes, “What’s the password?” 

The guard looked taken aback, his face twisted into confusion, “What?” 

The voice snorted, “Well that’s not it,” 

“Open this door!” he exclaimed. 

“Not even close,” the voice said mockingly, and Adrien swallowed a laugh. 

The guard frowned in frustration, his eyebrows creasing together, “You have three seconds.” he said, beginning to count down, “Three…” the guard on Adrien’s left was drawn up into the ceiling, “Two…” similarly, the guard on his right side was pulled back through a side door. “Three.” 

The door still didn’t open and the captain turned around, eyes widened when he saw the two guards were missing. 

Adrien raised his handcuffed hands in an awkward wave. 

While the captain was staring at him incredulously, the door opened and Alya came out, frying pan in hand. With an impressive swing, she knocked the captain out, helmet clattering as he collapsed to the floor. 

“Frying pans,” Adrien said with a bright smile, “Who knew, right?” 

Alya snorted, but whatever she had been about to say was interrupted by the door behind him bursting open, dozens more guards pouring in through the frame. 

Tightening her grip on the frying pan, Alya grabbed onto Adrien’s forearm with her free hand, tugging him through a side door, “Come on!” she exclaimed, pulling on his arm harder, “We’ve got to hurry,” 

The two flew around corners, rushing past another person Adrien recognized from  _ La Coccinelle et le Chat Noir.  _ If memory served him well, that was Nino. He threw up his shield, halting the guards who had followed after Adrien. 

Meanwhile, Alya continued to pull Adrien through the hallways until they ran out into the open courtyard. On the opposite side from where he had emerged, a flood of guards was rushing down the stairs. Apparently, Alya had been expecting this because she simply moved him over to the right, positioning him on top of a mounted wooden beam. 

“Head down,” she instructed. 

Adrien nodded confidently, “Head down,” 

“Arms in,” 

“Arms in,” he repeated. 

Alya patted his shoulder, “Knees apart,”

“Knees apart,” Adrien said after her before he frowned, “Wait, knees apart. Why do I need to keep my knees apart–” 

Alya didn’t bother responding because, at that moment, Adrien was launched into the sky. 

The cold wind brushed his face and fear pooled in the pit of his stomach. Adrien squinted his eyes shut, wincing as he braced himself for impact. 

When he felt himself land, he dared to open his eyes, looking down. He’d landed on a pure white horse, and in front of him was Master Fu. 

“Master Fu?” he asked in awe, “You brought them all here?” 

Fu nodded, looking smug. 

“Thank you,” Adrien said, feeling affection for the man who’d given him nothing but trouble these past couple years. Fu snorted, “No, really,” he insisted, “Thank you. I’m assuming this horse is going to get me there,” 

The man shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Or, I suppose, you could always use this,” Fu said, opening up his palm to reveal Adrien’s Miraculous. 

Adrien reached out and placed the Miraculous back on his finger, sighing when Plagg appeared in front of him. “Thank you, Master Fu,” he said earnestly, “I feel like maybe this whole time we’ve just been… misunderstanding each other. And we really just–” 

“Adrien…” Master Fu said in a warning tone. 

Realization rushed through him, “Oh, yeah. You’re right. We can talk about this later. Plagg, claws out!” 

He reached for the familiar feeling of the baton underneath his fingers, smiling as his fist clenched around metal. 

As fast as he could, he raced toward Marinette’s tower. The town square blurred into the forest, and maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe Chat really was moving that quickly, but it felt like he’d only been running for a few minutes when he arrived at the tower again. 

“Marinette?” he called, “Marinette, are you there?” 

He didn’t hear any noises, and Adrien felt dread settle in his gut. 

Determination rushed through his veins as he flicked his claws out and began to climb. 

* * *

Marinette could feel nothing but dread as she heard Adrien begin to climb the tower. She pleaded to the sky that he turn around. That he would leave, not make that climb, but soon enough, his familiar green eyes were poking out over the rim of the window, though they were masked partly by black fabric. 

He let out a sigh of relief, clearly not taking in Marinette’s position, chained and gagged on the tiled floor. “Marinette, thank god. I thought I’d never see you again.” 

Behind Adrien, the man she’d thought was her father stepped out from behind the curtain, driving a polished silver knife through Adrien’s stomach. 

Marinette surged forward despite chains, attempting to get to Adrien. Tears stung her eyes as she screamed, although any noise she made was muffled from the gag.  _ Not Adrien,  _ she thought to herself,  _ not him. Not her chaton. Please, no.  _

“Now look what you’ve done, Marinette,” he chastised, wiping scarlet liquid off his knife, though she could see drops of blood– Adrien’s blood– hit the tiled floor regardless. “Oh, don’t worry, dear. Our secret will die with him.” 

She shook her head frantically, scrabbling for purchase, attempting to get herself to Adrien. She could help him. She could wish him healed. If she could just get to him. 

“And as for us?” the man said, grabbing hold of Marinette’s chains and pulling her towards the trapdoor in the flooring. “We are going where no one will ever find you again.” 

Marinette flailed her limbs, digging her nails into the grout between tiles. She would stay in this tower forever if only she could save Adrien. She’d do anything to fix him. 

“Marinette, really! Enough already!” he exclaimed, gritting his teeth, “Stop fighting!” 

She managed to dislodge the gag, spitting it out. “No,” she said coldly, “I won’t stop fighting you. For every minute of the rest of my life,” she said, letting her tears spill, “I will fight. I will  _ never _ stop trying to get away from you! Unless– Unless you let me save him.” 

Through his pain, Adrien looked up at her, faux cat ears flat against his sunshine hair. “No. Don’t… no, Marinette,” 

She had to, though. Marinette would do anything to keep him alive. She looked up, pleading with the man she’d loved like he was really her father for years. “I’ll never run. I’ll never try to escape. Just let me heal him. And–” Marinette swallowed a sob, “And you and I can be together again, just the two of us. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just– just  _ please let me heal him.”  _

He considered this for a moment before nodding. He chained Adrien up against a pillar, the metal clinking as he dropped it down onto the tiles. “Just in case you get any ideas about following us,” he hissed. 

Once her chains were released, Marinette scrambled over to Adrien. “Oh, Adrien!” she sobbed, placed her hands on his cheeks, “I’m so, so sorry. But, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay, though,” 

Adrien winced, once hand pressed against his wound, the other holding her cheek. His thumb brushed her cheekbone oh-so-delicately. “Marinette, don’t,” 

“I promise, it will be,” Marinette said, lifting the hand off his wound to place them against her earring. 

He shook his head, “No,” he said as firmly as he could manage, “I can’t let you do this, My Lady,” 

Marinette dropped her head, letting her forehead rest against his, “… and I can’t let you die,” she said, letting out another sob as Adrien brushed away her tears. 

_ Don’t let him die.  _ She thought.  _ Please. Not her Adrien.  _

“But if you do this,” Adrien said, coughing. Red liquid glistened on his lips. “You’ll die,” 

She brushed her nose against his, one hand keeping his against her earrings, one hand resting against his skin, fingers just brushing over his mask. “Hey, hey,” she soothed, “I’ll be alright. It’s all gonna be alright,” 

Marinette took in a deep, shaky breath. The words that would help Adrien were on the tip of her tongue when his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. 

“Wait, Marinette,” he said gently, pulling her closer against him. Marinette fought back a sob as his lips came closer and closer to hers. It was the perfect way to say goodbye, she thought. Until Adrien whispered Cataclysm against her lips, placing the hand against her earrings. 

As if a light had been dimmed down inside her, Marinette felt the loss of her powers. Her earrings clattered to the ground, turned a dull, dark grey. “Adrien, what?…” 

“No!” the man screamed, staring in horror at the two of them, “NO! What have you done, boy?” 

He pulled his hood back over his face, stumbling back until he met the window, tripping and falling over the ledge. His scream echoed in her ears, but Marinette couldn’t focus on anything but the boy lying below her. Adrien. Her Adrien. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Marinette said, voice cracking with panic, “Adrien,”

His head began to roll back, his beautiful green eyes beginning to grow unfocused. 

Marinette grabbed his cheeks, holding his face against hers. “Hey, hey, Adrien. Adrien, look at me. I’m right here. Don’t leave, okay?” 

_ “Miraculous,”  _ Marinette began to sing softly, barely able to make out the words through her tears, _ “simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong.” _

She broke off with a sob, _ “Miraculous, the luckiest the power of love, always so strong,” _

“Marinette,” Adrien said softly, looking up at her with love in his. She tried to focus on that rather than the blood on his lips and how everything in the world looked duller now that he was fading away. How he was getting farther and farther away from her with every minute. 

“Yeah?” she said through her tears. 

“You were my new dream,” he told her, voice weak. 

Marinette broke down, burying her face in the crook of his neck, “And you were mine,” 

She could tell the exact moment Adrien left her entirely. The room felt colder, the world darker. Every light in the world must have dimmed, she thought dully. 

She looked down at him, cradled in her arms, faded and bloody but still oh so beautiful. Tears steadily dribbled down her cheeks but she refused to let a single one touch him, frantically wiping at them before they could stain his face. Because maybe if a tear didn’t land on his cheek and he didn’t move to wipe it off, he could just be sleeping. Maybe he’d come back and be her chaton again. He’d give her a trouble-maker smile and joke that she couldn’t get rid of him that easily. He had to. Because he couldn’t be dead. Her Adrien, her precious, beautiful Adrien, couldn’t be gone. 

Not with that smile ghosting lips. Not with a glimmer of love still in his eyes. Not when just minutes ago, he’d almost been kissing her. He couldn’t be gone. Not when her love for him was as strong as ever. When her heart still beats for him, even though his had stopped. 

Her new dream couldn’t have died like that. 

She wished, more than anything, that he would come back to her. She’d already lost what she’d thought was her father today, she refused to lose him too. 

Marinette was too busy sobbing to notice when red lights flooded the room. But she did notice when his chest began moving beneath her. 

She dared to look at his face. 

There he was, her Adrien, staring at her with those beautiful green eyes, a small smile on his face. 

“Adrien?” she asked softly. 

He nodded, “Marinette,” His gentle smile turned trouble-maker, “You know,” he said drily, “When I called you Princess, I didn’t actually think you were one,” 

She snorted, grabbing the golden bell at the collar of his suit, pulling him into a kiss. 

He was soft and warm and perfect and Marinette let out a small sigh against his lips, tugging him closer as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, cradling her against his body. 

He was her dream, and everything she’d ever wanted. 

**_Well, you can guess what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, the lost Princess was returned. The party lasted an entire week, and, quite frankly, I don’t remember most of it. Dreams came true all over the place. Alya grew to become one of the most famous members of the Miraculous guard in history. Nino did end up being a famous musician. He and Alya eventually got together and had a bunch of terrifying knife-wielding babies. Thanks to Master Fu and Plagg, crime disappeared in the kingdom overnight. Unsurprisingly, so did most of the camembert. The Ladybug Miraculous eventually reanimated._ **

**_At last, Marinette was home, and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. But, above all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom of her parents before her. And as for me? Well, I started going by Adrien again. I stopped thieving, turned it all around. But I know the real question: did Marinette and I ever get married? And I’m very pleased to tell you, after years and years of asking, I finally said yes._ **

**Adrien. **

**_Okay, fine. I was the one asking her._ **

**And we’re living happily ever after. **

**_Yeah. We really are._ **

**FIN.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact!: The flowers in Marinette's hair all have special meanings that I picked especially for them (which is why they might seem like a weird combination)  
> Forget-me-nots: true love memories, do not forget me (in case you couldn't tell by the name of the flower)  
> Lily of Valleys: sweetness, purity, pure love  
> Yarrows: everlasting love  
> Hyssops: sacrifice  
> Peonies: bashful, happy life


End file.
